


Malfunction

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Miu is working on fixing a bug in the son she built for her and Kiibo, while they discuss his future in school.





	Malfunction

         Miu hummed from her spot on the bench. She grabbed the occasional tool.

         “So, how is he?” Kiibo asked. “He isn’t hurt or anything right?”

         “Kokoro is fine, he just got overwhelmed and short-circuited. It’d be like if I passed out. I’ll have to see what I can do to stop that from happening without altering his personality.” Laying on the worktable was a small android, who looked to be a male about the age of 7. He had short strawberry blond hair like Miu cut into a messy bob. He looked practically human.         “Maybe he isn’t ready for school yet?”

         “But he need’s an education.” Kiibo countered. “I want him to be able to grow up as normal as possible.”  
         “That’s why I love you, but we may need to home school him till I can work out the bugs. I don’t want him getting hurt or bugged when neither of us are there to help him.”

         “I got offered a position to teach at Hopes Peak. It’s on the middle school level, but I’d be on campus should anything happen to him.” Kiibo reasoned. “I was going to talk to you tonight about it over dinner.” Miu stopped working and kissed the forehead of the android.

         “I’m up!” Kokoro looked around after bolting up. Kiibo and Miu both sighed in relief. “Dad, how long was I out?”

         “A few hours. How do you feel?” Kokoro sat for a second.

         “A bit dizzy, but that happens every time I boot up.”

         “What were you two talking about that got you all worked up?” Miu asked. Kokoro blushed.

         “I got nervous about the open house at school next week. There are going to be so many kids there. I don’t know how to talk to another kid.”

         “Same way you’d talk to us, just be yourself. And try to keep calm.” Miu ruffled his hair. “Your gonna be better than half those fuckers anyways!”

         “I have a feeling I should not refer to my classmates as ‘fuckers’.”

         “You shouldn’t.”

         “Let the kid do what he wants.” Kokoro jumped off the table and made his way to his own room to sit while his parents argued over what he should and shouldn’t say at school.

         He glanced out the window. In a week he’d be outside every day experiencing the world as an average kid, he was nervous but excited. Who wouldn’t be?


End file.
